when the wind is settled, i'll be there, you know
by ryugazaki
Summary: But Rei has magic fingers, he's sure of it, because he's so sure that the things Rei does with them should be illegal.


va va voom by nicki minaj came across my dash and i can't stop listening to it so i wrote porn to it how great is that

this is dedicated to garrchomped on tumblr it's not the big porn porn fic that i promised but i didn't want to rush that because i haven't had much time to work on it and i just feel bad if i half-assed it because you deserve good good porn (not that im good at porn but the best i can make it)

but here is this porn fic this tiny not as big porn fic about porn and them doing porn-y things please love it and merry christmas!

no reiharu fic is complete without a ben howard title this time it's from _gracious_.

* * *

It's when Rei has three fingers in him, and Haru has to bite down on the pillow to keep from groaning _too loud_, that he wonders why they don't do this more often; why Rei doesn't take control so easily like this _more often. _

(Haru, dimly, knows that it's mostly because Rei is so clear to overpower in this aspect, so effortless to overcome and Haru exploits that more than he probably should. Not that he cares, the image of a wrecked Rei means more to him and does more to him than anything else, he's pretty confident of that.)

But, Rei's fingers are searching, _relentless_, in their pursuit and Haru has to, _needs to_, shut his eyes so tightly and has to, _needs to, _keep his voice down because it is more than shameful how quickly he's coming undone, how quickly Rei is picking him apart with _just _his fingers.

(But Rei has magic fingers, he's sure of it, because he's so sure that the things Rei does with them should be illegal. He's been on the receiving end of those weapons on more than one occasion, has got himself pretty familiar with the things they can do and yet, he still manages to reduce him to a mess of liquid bones and gasping breaths so easily with each new flick of his wrist.)

Even now, as Rei rubs and twists, scissoring him open and pulling him apart, he can't do anything than whimper pitifully into a drool-soaked pillow, can't help but feel every movement of Rei inside of him until he pushes himself back, pushing his hips back and demands _more _in that silent way of his, trying to grind his hips down on to the surface of the sheets below him to get some relief because this is madness, utter and _complete madness - _

Haru draws in his breath so sharply, groans deep in his throat when Rei's fingers find exactly what they had been looking for, when his fingers brush over something so deep in Haru, something that makes a flash of white spark behind his eyelids, makes a flare of heat crawl up his spine until he's curving his back, probably moaning obscenely loud but he doesn't care, can't care when absolute pleasure takes over every nerve in his body when Rei rubs against it, the pads of his fingers massage that tiny little spot and Haru doesn't care if he's making a scene, being too loud.

It feels too good.

He's pretty sure he's _soaked _the bedding below him, his cock so hard and straining that he thinks he could cry, (but Haru's not _that _far gone and doesn't typically cry during sex, unlike Rei, who has a few times), and he tries to get some stimulation because whatever Rei is doing behind him is so, so good but it's not enough, not enough then and he feels like he's losing his mind and needs some relief, somehow.

Haru chokes on his next moan when he tries to press his hips down, tries to indecently rub his cock against the sheets beneath him to get some sort of relief, but it doesn't happen because, for some reason, Rei's arm - his _free _arm because he's still twisting and stroking and moving - comes and wraps around Haru's waist, lifting him up and pulling him back and Haru lets out a keening sound_, _whines behind his teeth; his hips jerk but Rei keeps him locked into place.

But he's too weak for that, his limbs are nothing but limp, he thinks his muscles might not even exist anymore and all the strength _leaves _him when Rei uses that free hand to take a hold of his cock and strokes upward.

Haru doesn't know when Rei learned how to multitask so perfectly but his fingers don't stop, stretching him more and probing deeper. His hand is more or less just leisurely caressing him and not even getting him any sort of comfort or help but he jerks his hips forward, trying his hardest to make Rei go harder or faster or _something_.

His breath comes out in a near strangled hiss when Rei's hand speeds up and he can't help it, can't help pressing his face into the pillow and can't help moaning Rei's name from deep in his chest.

Haru's pretty sure he's breaking at the seams, overflowing and is so near to the crashing point, tipping over the edge. He's not aware of anything around him, not aware of the slick sounds of Rei's fingers or his hand, barely aware of the kisses that Rei presses against the skin of his back, hardly aware of his own heavy breathing, or how he's shamelessly pressing himself back against Rei, for something that just pushes him over.

He hears the low mumble of his name, feels Rei nipping at the skin of his ass, and then his thumb brushes over the tip of his cock and everything _goes white. _

Haru's orgasm might be ripped from the base of his spine with how hard he comes, and he's definitely drenched the bed below him but he doesn't care, can't do much of anything but moan and whine as Rei rubs him through his orgasm, shaking from the effect of holding himself up because every bone in his body is melting, and his heart might have beat right out of his chest, along with his lungs because he can't breathe, only gasps sharply from it all.

* * *

He might have passed out or blacked out a little bit because the next thing he knows, Rei is hovering over him and wiping what feels to be a wet cloth across his abdomen, cleaning whatever traces happen to still be there. He feels sensitive all over, like his nerves are still on fire and quite alive, he can't help but twitch when the cloth runs across his stomach.

Haru still sighs quietly though, closing his eyes and manages to lean into the touch because it's so soft, in complete contrast to what was just happening.

Haru hears Rei chuckle from above him, and he only cracks open an eye before frowning at him because that's all he can muster at this point because his whole body was just turned to _jelly, _he's certain of it - at least that's what it feels like.

"What's so funny?" he says - or tries to because his mouth isn't quite working, feeling a little raw and it takes too much energy to properly use words, so he kind of mumbles it and it makes Rei laugh a little heavier, still under his breath though like any loud sounds might startle Haru.

He sees Rei shake his head, through blurry vision, as he reaches over to the nightstand to grab something. All of the sudden, cold glass is being pressed to his lips and he vaguely realises that Rei's trying to feed him some water. It wakes up Haru a little bit because he's _downing _the glass, like he hasn't had anything proper to drink in forever and he knows it's spilling over his lips because Rei's wiping it away with the wash rag again after he pulls the glass away and sets it down.

Haru wants to push him away, now that he has a little strength back to him but Rei just nudges him over a little on the bed, scooting him toward the wall without his consent but he's tired and a little sleepy from their previous activities to even care.

He notices that the sheets aren't on the bed and he wonders when Rei took them off but he gets distracted because Rei is pulling the blanket up and around him, almost like he's tucking him in and then pressing a kiss to his forehead. He simply closes his eyes, exhaling softly as he feels Rei settle next to him, feels him pull him closer to him in his embrace and he wiggles himself until he's fully pressed against Rei, head tucked into the crook of his neck.

Rei chuckles again and Haru huffs because he doesn't understand why he keeps doing that but then Rei is running his fingers through his hair, peppering light kisses across his temple and he merely sinks into the embrace, nuzzles his head into the skin of Rei's collarbone before replacing it with his mouth, mirroring Rei's actions to his skin.

Rei hums into his hair and Haru continues placing light kisses to the curve of his shoulder, down to the slope of his chest, slowly replacing it with his teeth and nips at the skin as best he can in his bleary state.

Just as expected, Rei groans above him low and guttural and murmurs a broken form of his name, "_Haruka..."_

Haru glances up, sees a flushed face and a half-lidded gaze and he just circles a finger tip around one of Rei's pectorals and shugs, "You haven't come yet." And then he dips himself underneath the blanket out of Rei's view.

Haru figures he should show Rei that he might be good with his fingers but Haru's better with his mouth.

* * *

_come cry with me at reirygazaki on tumblr_


End file.
